Fever
by annasaurusss
Summary: Edward's best friend, Bella, whom he's in love with, comes down with a nasty fever. Can he help her cure it? E/B, All human. I don't own any of these characters, S.Meyer does.


"Achoo!" A soft sneeze escaped Bella's nose as she sat, wrapped in a thick blanket surrounded by a swarm of pillows, in her best friend's spacious and entirely too comfortable bed.

"Bless you." He spoke softly as he peeked his head through the door of his bedroom and at the flu-ridden brunette claiming vacancy of his bed.

"Thanks." Bella mumbled awkwardly, watching Edward pad his feet softly towards his bed. The tension between them was so tangible it could be seen, Edward announcing his feelings for her just days before, sending their friendship into a downward spiral of awkward silence and heated and undeniable tension.

"Edward, I don't think you shou-"

"Bella," Edward whispered, taking a seat at the edge of his bed, his back facing her. She felt a slickness form between her legs as she watched his muscles flex, left exposed by his black wife beater. "Please."

Bella sighed and pulled the covers up higher, to shield her face from Edward. It was getting more and more difficult to hide the mutual feelings that she harbored for him, but refused to reveal. She loved him, that wasn't debatable, but the stress it put on their friendship was the topic of her concern. They had been friends for as long as they could remember, their mothers good friends only two years after they'd both been born. They had always been teased for being so close; everyone thought they'd belonged together. Now, seventeen years later, Edward told Bella how he felt, how much he had loved her all along.

"Edward, it's not a very good idea for you to be in here, with me. You might get sick." Bella chuckled internally at her excuse. She couldn't bear to be around him and not touch him the way she had longed to.

"I'll risk the chance of getting malaria to be around you, Bella. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"So how can I get rid of you?" Bella sighed, the impatience in her voice a mere facade. She would never admit how much she enjoyed his company.

Edward rose slowly from his seat on the edge of his bed Bella's short-lived celebration reached a screeching halt when she realized Edward was not leaving, but merely turning towards her and making his way to stand above her. A shallow breath escaped her throat as his scent filled her nose. She always did love his cologne.

"Tell me you don't love me. Look me in the eyes and tell me there is not one inch of you that loves me with the undying love I have for you." Edward challenged, his forehead now resting against hers as his breaths beat on her nose.

"I-I" Bella started, a frustrated sigh escaping her lips as an epiphany ran through her; she loved Edward and she wanted him to know it. She was tired of hiding it, tired of the missed opportunities to be intimate with him.

Edward didn't respond, his lips betraying his speech as they engulfed hers hungrily, his hands on either side of her body, clutching the sheets before making their way up, cupping her face. Bella gave in, letting her lips take over her entire body as they molded perfectly with Edward's.

"Edward, we can't- we can't do this." Bella said when they finally came up for the air they were painfully going without.

"What?" Edward asked in disbelief, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. Bella couldn't help but sigh at the sight.

"We're best friends Edward. We can't do this. You're my best friend and I can't stand to lose the friendship we have. All friendships turn out horribly when the people

in them pursue something greater and I don't want that to happen to us. I can't lost you." Bella said, her eyes refusing to meet his.

"Who says we can't still be best friends? You've always been my best friend, whether I loved you or not, and we will always be best friends, whether we're lovers or not. You're my life, Bella, my world, my reason for breathing. You're my angel, the one I can go to with every problem I face. Isn't that what best friends are? Isn't that what lovers are? Can't we please be both? I need us to be both Bells." Edward sighed, his eyes moist as they bore into hers.

"Edward." Bella sighed, her fingertips skimming his face, memorizing his features as if they'd disappear if their skin parted. She lightly traced his bottom lid, wiping away the faintest tear.

"Bella, please. I need to know what it's like to be inside you." Edward whispered sweetly, his eyes never leaving hers. "I need to make love to you."

"Edward, stop." Bella whispered, her eyes leaving his and resting on his chest, which seemed to be rising with each breath he took, rapidly increasing each second that passed.

"I need to show you how much I love you Bella. Please." Edward pleaded.

Bella said nothing, only waited anxiously for Edward's next move. He took her silence as a sign of compliance, and he softly pulled the sheets from her neck and placed a light kiss on the heated skin. His kiss grew deeper as his desire was strengthened, his hands sneaking under the soft white sheets and gripping her hips, hard.

"Bella." He breathed against her skin, now erupting in goosebumps from the contrast of his cool breath against her feverish skin. "You taste so good Bella." He sucked on her skin harshly, biting it as Bella's erratic breathing turned to moans.

"Bella, be loud. I need to hear you." Edward moaned onto the smooth skin of her throat as his hand advanced downwards; caressing every inch of covered skin his hands could find; her collarbone, her breast, her waist.

"Edward, Edward please." Bella cried, her fingers weaving through his already unruly hair. Edward, unwrapping her like a present, brought the covers from above her, his eyes drinking in the body before him.

"Oh God." Edward breathed as the white sheets were brought to Bella's ankles, her nearly bare body a sight for his sore eyes. She had forgone wearing pants, clad in only her thin panties, her fever allowing for nothing but the bare necessities of clothing. The v-neck she wore revealed she had forgone wearing a bra, too, and Edward's eyes slipped closed as his fingers lightly traced her breast, hardening the bud beneath the thin material with his almost nonexistent touch.

"Edward, please." Bella pleaded again, the skin between her thighs aching, waiting impatiently. Her fingers had deviated from his hair onto his shoulders, which she clung onto with such tenacity the skin must have been bruised.

"Tell me." Edward said, finding his breath again. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. I'll give you anything, everything."

"I only want you." Bella replied, and Edward's eyes shone bright as they took in each inch of her body. He licked his lips as they curved into a grin.

Edward couldn't contain the excitement in his eyes as his lips touched hers; her soft, full lips on his. His mind, refusing to waste time, brought his hands to her hips as they snaked under her shirt, tickling Bella's skin only enough to earn a giggle before they cupped her breasts. Bella's giggle turned into a moan, her head falling back onto the soft white pillows as her back arched into his touch. Edward brought his lips to her collarbone and sucked and bit harshly, bruises appearing beneath his lips.

Edward's hands ran back down her body to the hem of her panties, and he lightly tickled the skin above it before fisting the material of her shirt in his hands. Slowly and carefully, he lifted the garment up her body until it reached her neck, and she brought her body up so that he could remove it completely.

"Fuck. You're beautiful. Stunning. Perfect." Edward breathed, his hands running the length of Bella's torso, up, down, repeating the pattern. "Just as I imagined you'd be. Just like the rest of you." Her skin began to flush at his words, her cheeks instantly heating with her blush. She looked to the side, avoiding his gaze, but Edward brought her face back to meet his.

"I know you don't believe that, but it's true. You don't see the way guys look at you Bella. You're one of the most beautiful people I've ever met. I can't even begin to imagine how many guys would kill to be where I am right now. They'd be lining up outside my hour with guns, Bells. I used to be one of those guys." Edward chuckled.

"Edward-" Bella insisted. The look in his eyes rendered her speechless; she had never seen such intensity in them before. Edward shook his head softly and placed his lips to her again; an act of silence as he brought his leg over her body to rest on her other side. Hovering over her, his hands resting on either side of her, his lips traveled in light kisses, down her throat, her collarbone, until they stopped at her chest. Lifting his head only to smirk at her one last time, Edward's tongue slipped out of his mouth and flicked lightly at her hardened nipple. Bella gasped, the abrupt contact hitting a nerve she never knew existed.

"Oh my God, Edward." Bella moaned, and Edward wondered why his name never sounded so, sexy, coming out of anyone else's mouth. Eager to hear the sound again, he repeated his previous action, pressing into her skin harder, letting her feel the full weight of his full mouth. Bella's chest started to rise at a faster rate, involuntarily offering more skin into Edward's hungry, waiting, mouth.

As his mouth continued to devour more and more of Bella's trembling skin, his index finger looped into the hem of her panties. Bella's legs instinctively spread, and Edward smiled into her skin, his teeth lightly grazing her goose-bumped flesh. Bella moaned, and Edward pulled his mouth away from her skin and looked into her eyes with a smirk. His eyes were coal black, and Bella groaned with disappointment.

"Does that feel good?" Edward asked, his tongue darting out to lick her nipple once more.

"More than you could ever imagine, Edward. So good." Bella sighed, her eyes fluttering closed as her breathing become more and more labored, the heat of Edward's body above hers sending her body into overdrive.

"It feels just as good for me to please you as it does for you. Would you like me to make you feel better, though?" Edward urged, his fingers now tracing the triangular patch of skin above her heat through the material of her panties. Bella nodded her head furiously, biting her lip.

"Anything you wish. But please, stop biting your lip. You're driving me crazy baby." Edward said with a small smirk, taking her bottom lip from her grasp and nibbling on it lightly. Bella moaned as Edward began to kiss down her body, leaving no piece of skin untouched before landing on the waistband of her panties. He rested his forehead on her lower stomach, his hot breath escaping the curved smile of his mouth, his hot breath tickling her sensitive skin; aching for his touch, his lips, his tongue.

"Edward, please." Bella whispered, almost inaudibly as her hips bucked slightly. Edward placed a hand above his head, pressing lightly on her stomach to keep her steady underneath him as his other hand took to removing the offending article of clothing that separated them. Painfully slow, he pulled the garment off her hips and down her legs before throwing it behind his back, neither of them knowing, nor caring, where it landed.

"You smell so good. I bet you taste just as good." Edward spoke smugly, and Bella groaned as her legs clenched his shoulders tightly between them.

"Baby, spread your legs wider. I can't taste you if I can't get between you." Edward said with an amused smugness intoxicating his smooth voice, a laugh accompanying it.

"Fuck, Bella." Edward moaned, her legs falling apart and landing on Edward's sheets.

"That's it baby girl. You're so well behaved. I'll have to reward you, won't I? Are you going to come for me, baby?" Edward asked, teasing her wet folds with his fingertips, causing Bella's hips to buck, again.

"Y-Yes. God, please make me come Edward. Please." Bella begged. Edward smirked as his finger traced the softness of her most intimate skin before plunging deep into her wetness. Bella yelped, a loud moan that echoed through the room as Edward's finger explored her insides.

"Scream for me baby. Scream as loud as you want, no one's home." Edward urged, adding another finger.

"Edward, fuck. You're so g-good!" Bella moaned, her hands clutching Edward's hair as his fingers pumped and curled inside of her. Her legs began to ache as her back arched, desperate to feel her release.

"God baby, my name sounds so good coming from you. I promise I'll make you come. Just let go baby, let yourself feel it."

Before Bella could reply, Edward pressed his hot tongue to her clit, swirling gently as her moans began to escalate into glass-shattering cries. Edward smiled into her as he took the now swollen nub between his lips and began to suck harshly, Bella writhing beneath his mouth. He grazed his teeth against her as he felt her walls grasp his fingers, and a hot white liquid began to coat his fingers. Bella moaned as she felt her body go numb, a tingling in her stomach making her feel as if she were melting. As she came from her high, Edward removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, probing inside her and licking her clean.

"God Bella, you taste so fucking good. I might just have to treat myself to you every day from now on. Would you like that?" Edward teased, Bella's mind too scrambled to form a response. She nodded weakly as she pressed her hands to her forehead, brushing her hair away from her sweaty forehead.

"Fuck, Edward. That felt-" Bella sighed. "So good." Edward smiled in satisfaction as he brought his face back to hers, placing his lips softly on hers. He brushed the stray hairs she had missed and tucked them behind her ears.

"You are so beautiful, Bella." Edward said simply, his eyes scanning the contours of her face, as if she was all he wanted to see for the rest of his life. And she was.

"Fuck me Edward. Fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow. Please." Edward's eyes widened in shock, never hearing words of such intensity escaping his best friend's lips. Bella pushed him off her lightly, and grasped the hem of his shirt between her fingers. She urged him to lift his arms and he obliged, letting her bring the shirt off his head. Bella ran her fingers across his chest and stomach as soon as it was off, reveling in the toned skin.

"God Edward, I've only dreamed of touching you like this. I've waited so long." Bella moaned, kissing the muscular skin in front of her.

"You-you've thought about me like this too?" Edward asked, his heart skipping a beat as he stared down at her.

"So many nights. You're the only guy I've ever dreamed of Edward. Every dream, every fantasy, every thought. They were all about you."

Edward's eyes shone with love as he ran his fingers through her hair, her eyes matching the devotion of his. "I love you." He whispered, and she smiled.

Bella's fingers ran lightly across Edward's belt buckle before she undid his belt, pulling the button and zipper of his black pants with it. Leaving Edward in only his boxers, Bella rose and rested her weight on her knees before brushing her fingers through Edward's hair, curling with sweat, and bringing his face to hers in a deep, passionate kiss. The walls seemed to disappear from around them, neither of the two paying attention to anything but the feeling of the other lips on their own. Edward's hands gripped Bella's hips as he pulled her closer to him, his clothed hardness brushing against her, causing them both to moan. They pulled away abruptly, and their eyes met, dark with lust. Bella hooked her fingers into his boxers and pulled them down, Edward shifting to help them off his legs. His hands resumed their place on her hips before shifting lower, gripping her lower back as he placed her slowly and gently on her back on the white sheets beneath them.

"I need you Edward. Make love to me, please." Bella begged sweetly, urgently. Edward's restraint melted, and he lowered his body closer to hers, distracting her with a kiss as he slipped inside of her. Bella moaned as she took him in, burying her to the hilt.

"Oh God, Bella, baby, you're so tight. And warm. Oh God, you feel incredible." Edward breathed as he began to rock his hips in a slow rhythm.

"Faster, Edward. Harder, faster, please." Bella begged, her nails digging into Edward's back as he fulfilled her plead, the headboard of his bed slamming into the wall. His thrusts only grew in speed, wavering only when he would slip deeper inside of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Bella, I'm so-so close. I can't do this without you, come for me." Edward pleaded, his fingers skimming her torso before landing on the bundle of nerves that would bring her to the edge. Edward's hips continued to rock against hers roughly as their moans became incoherent. Edward felt himself coming to an end, but he resisted.

"Bella baby, please. Come for me. Come with me." Edward begged, his finger working quickly against her, matching the pace his hips had set.

"Oh Edward." Bella moaned, her walls grasping all Edward had to offer once more as they both reached their climax together, Edward's body falling limp against her. She welcomed him, her arms clutched together tightly around him as their breath began to finally slow, their hearts beating the same pace.

"Bella. Bella, I love you." Edward mumbled, his face buried in her sweaty neck, kissing the wet, still feverish skin.

"I-I love you too Edward. I've always loved you." Bella moaned, her fingers running through his hair, massaging his scalp.

"I'm going to marry you someday." Edward promised, his fingers lacing into hers as he held them to the light.

"Oh, Edward. I love you." Bella whispered, bringing their joined hands to her lips and kissing the back of his softly. She brought them down to her stomach, resting against her skin.

"I'm probably going to catch what you have now." Edward said, a slight humor in his voice Bella couldn't understand.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." Bella said, her cheeks turning a bright pink.

"Sorry? For what? That means I get to spend even more time with you, alone. In my bed." Edward emphasized the latter statement with a smug tone in his voice.

"Oh Edward. I don't know what I've been doing all the time. So much time wasted, without you." Bella sighed. Edward retrieved his head and looked into her eyes.

"All that matters now is that we're together. 'Til forever."

"Forever." Bella agreed. Her cheeks flushed as her head was slightly lifted, looking at him, as the strands of her hair stood tangled, disheveled, the brown hue in sharp contrast to the white of the pillows she lay atop of.

"I wish I could wake up to this every morning. You look adorable." Her cheeks flushed darker as her gaze shifted to the cotton bedspread engulfing them. He lifted her chin up with his hand, forcing her to meet his stare. The love, sincerity, and warmth she met in his eyes was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was then that she knew that forever wasn't just a promise, it was a guarantee.

"I love you Edward. And I can't wait for every day, to pass, until forever." Edward smiled down at her, and pressed his lips to hers softly. She shifted their bodies so that she was straddling him, and connected her lips to his neck, eager to leave the same mark he had left on her only moments ago.

"Forever." He agreed, his hands on her hips as he eased her onto him, their bodies joining as one for the second time that night.


End file.
